The present invention relates to wing mirrors and, more particularly to an actuator mechanism for an adjustment device of a wing mirror.
Currently, to enable a driver to easily observe traffic situation around a rear side of an automobile, wing mirrors are mounted to both sides of the automobile and in front of front doors of the automobile. A wing mirror assembly includes a housing, a wing mirror located at a side of the housing and angularly adjustable, and an adjustment device mounted in the housing to adjust an angle of the wing mirror. The adjustment device generally includes a power-actuator unit driven by a power source to adjust the angle of the wing mirror, and a manual-actuator unit to manually adjust the angle of the wing mirror. Nowadays, the adjustment device includes a clutch assembly which can be driven by a power source and a manual mode to adjust the angle of the wing mirror.
A Korean patent with register No. 10-0585997, which is named “Clutch Structure of Automotive Mirror Adjustment Mechanism”, applied in Nov. 10, 2003, and registered in May 25, 2006, discloses a clutch structure. The clutch structure includes a clutch driving gear, a pinion gear, and a spring pin. The clutch driving gear has an outer surface where a teeth portion is formed, and a concentric portion where a chuck is formed. The chuck is divided into sections in a circumferential direction by a plurality of slits. A donut-shaped groove is formed between the teeth portion and the chuck. The clutch driving gear is engaged with an output shaft of a driving motor through a predetermined gear train. The pinion gear has an end where a protrusion is formed. The protrusion is fitted on an inner surface of the chuck of the clutch driving gear, and engaged with a rack teeth portion formed at one side surface of an adjustment member. The spring pin is inserted into the donut-shaped groove of the clutch driving gear, and applies deflection forces in a radial direction such that frictional contact and slip movement occur on the contact surface between the chuck of the clutch driving gear and the protrusion of the pinion gear.
However, the above-mentioned clutch structure adopts surface friction and easily wears out because of continuous use or prolonged use, thereby reducing a service life. Moreover, the above-mentioned clutch structure cannot achieve fine adjustment of a clutch force.
Prior art document: patent document, Korean Patent No. 10-0623330 (application date: Dec. 16, 2003).